Kanzen'na Baka (Un completo idiota)
by Wermai
Summary: Eren tiene una familia infernal. Su madre es Perséfone y su padre Hades, su hermana la personificación de Cerberus. Y él, solo un joven muchacho con un obsesivo amor por su estricto y joven tutor. AU/Yaoi/LevixEren/Slice of Life
1. De herederos y Milagros

Shingeki no kyojin no es mío.

 **Advertencias:** Alto contenido yaoi, relación LevixEren, narración en primera persona y muchas referencias a marcas y artistas.

* * *

 **Primero: De cómo el heredero de las profundidades del infiero presencio un milagro de los cielos.**

Jamás le había rezado más a los dioses como el día que en que mi boleta de calificaciones fue sostenida en la mano de Grisha Jaeger. A excepción del día siguiente a eso, cuando la misma boleta de calificaciones cayó en poder de la temible Carla Jaeger.

De poder hacer una pequeña síntesis en mi vida, resumirá mis días como una pequeña bomba de tiempo, lista para estallar. Esperando por el pasar de los pesados segundos que cada minuto se hacían más lentos.

Mis padres eran personas hermosas, con tridentes y sus colas bien escondidas. Mi hermana era una persona aun más hermosa, con cachos y alas tan negras como las de un murciélago. Yo joven incomprendido nadando por el ojo de un fuerte huracán.

Puede que esas hubiesen sido mis palabras para llegar a los corazones negros y crueles de Carla y Grisha. Pero no, solo obtuve una reprimenda y que me quitaran mi bien más preciado: mi Ps4.

Y de eso ya un par de meses. La única condición en mi vida era subir mis notas a como diese lugar, no importaba si en el proceso debía de abrir la puerta del tártaro un par de veces. Mi padres era personas desalmadas, lo se. Claro que mi opinión solía variar un poco cuando la tramposa de Carla llegaba con un gran postre de fresa para la cena, y volvía a cambiar cuando se negaba a darme por mis malas calificaciones. Además aparte de ser personas crueles y con un agujero negro en lugar de corazón, eran un par de niños. Cada vez que mi corazón se rompía ante ellos por la falta de postre, Carla me sacaba la lengua mientras se llevaba un pedazo a los labios y Grisha se reía de mí, apoyando a Carla y a sus acciones infantiles.

Ambos eran personas peculiares, más cuando a la mañana siguiente veía mi trozo de prostre adornar mi desayuno.

Pero eso jamás quitaría el hecho de que ambos son monstruos, seres de la oscuridad que se deleitan con el sufrimiento ajeno. Más si esa sufrimiento es de su único hijo varón, y mucho más si viene de la boleta de calificaciones de su único hijo varón y, en general, su único hijo. Mikasa era mi hermana y ellos la consideraban su hija, pero era adoptada. Aunque eso a ella no le parecía importar en lo más mínimo.

Cuando éramos pequeños yo solía vivir a la sombra de ella o eso era lo que debía de haber pasado de tener yo una familia medianamente normal. Mikasa siendo un chica, delgada y menuda, siempre fue superior a mi en casi cualquier aspecto. Deportes, matemáticas, ciencias, idiomas y hasta en economía del hogar, pero yo mismo puedo vanagloriarme de que ese ser salido de los rincones más profundos del inframundo jamás pudo ganarme una sola partida en King of Fighters ni Mario Bros. Mucho más adelante barrí el suelo con ella en los mmoarpg online y en Just Dance.

Para ser alguien que corría a la velocidad de un atleta olímpico y se movía casi como si no tuviese huesos a la hora de hacer gimnasia, era pésima en el baile. No es que yo fuera tampoco de los mejores, pero si era mejor que ella.

De alguna forma, esa fue mi manera de mantener el equilibrio dentro de esa gran cansona donde vivíamos, la forma en la que evite que Mikasa me hiciera sentir amedrantado sin tener la intención de ello, yo no viviría a la sombra de mi hermana, mis cualidades iban mucho más allá de lo tradicional, era todo un ejemplo del nuevo siglo súper desarrollado tecnológicamente. Pero, al igual que mis temibles padres, Mikasa tampoco podía ser una persona normal. Y por Zeus, que ella era mucho peor que las rabietas que hacia Carla cada vez que la crema de maní o la Nutella se acababa.

Mikasa había decidido vivir a mi sombra, literalmente a mi sobra. Ella poseía toda la atención y sobreprotección que faltaba en mis padres, tíos, abuelos, primos, vecinos y hasta el chucho pulgoso y fastidioso -que por cierto fue el primer (y único) amor de mi vida- que tuvimos cuando cumplimos los ocho. Daba miedo, era como tener un acosador personal, de esos que te dejan cartas de amor y su primer vello púbico en un sobre a la entrada de tu casa, solo que mi acosadora personal vivía en mi propia casa y era mi hermana, y que, gracias a los dioses, Mikasa jamás haría algo tan enfermo, pero si mucho más aterrador.

Como aparecer, casi por arte de magia, a las espaldas de Carla mientras esta aun tenía mi boleta de calificaciones en su manos. Seguidamente tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí, y la tierra tembló, similar al día que Paris decidió robarse una esposa y causar una guerra. Bueno tal vez yo exageraba un poco, por lo menos Troya tenía con que defenderse, yo solo podía, nuevamente, rezar a dios y arrepentirme de la incontable cantidad de domingos que me negué a ir a la iglesia con mis padres para quedarme jugando Smite y sacar una maestría con Atenea.

Tampoco es que ellos fuese muy creyentes, solo iban por los deliciosos helados de la tienda cerca de la iglesia que abría los domingos. Mis padres eran una cantidad peligrosa de azúcar andante, muchas veces me sorprendía cuando iba a los chequeos médicos y no me dictaminaban como diabético en estado terminal.

La sala de mi casa era bastante amplia, y el techo era de un hermosísimo blanco impecable con un pequeño hundimiento rectangular el cual estaba iluminado con un par de bombillas Led, de esas que no hacen que la factura de la electricidad ascienda a niveles colosales. Eso era exactamente lo único que forzaba a mirar mientras Carla tenía un ataque de histeria, Grisha le ayudaba y Mikasa me miraba con reprobación. Fue la pared color crema al lado de las escaleras en caracol que daban al segundo piso, lo que capto toda mi atención mientras esas criaturas de más allá del purgatorio se deban turnos para decir la desgracia de hijo que era. Bueno no exactamente así, pero en resumidas cuentas… si.

Solamente porque había sido el peor periodo de mis dulces 16 en la parte académica. Había reprobado hasta comportamiento, pero en si no era mi culpa. Estudiar no era mi campo de confort y mucho menos aguantarme las estupideces de cara de caballo Jean.

Me sentí herido -en realidad no, pero quería darme un poco de automotivación- ¿Por qué mis padres solo se concentraban en ver todo lo malo en mí? Bien aceptaba que jamás en mi vida hice algo destacable o le aplique la suficiente atención a un tema en particular, pero eso no importaba. ¡No obtuve más que un escueto y rápido: "felicitaciones, hijo" de parte de Carla el día que por fin logre desbloquear todos los logros de Call of Duty: Black Ops en la Xbox! Bueno tal vez llegar diciendo eso cuando se reunía con la madre de Armin y esta la comentaba que su hijo se había llevado el primer premio en la feria de ciencias no fue lo más prudente.

Sin embargo, no mencione nada, ni ese día ni el día que me apartaron de mi hermoso Ps4 ni en el momento que mis padres y hermana me reclamaban mi boleta.

Iba perdiendo mi penúltimo año en la escuela, hurra.

Seguí escuchando (ignorando) pacientemente los reclamos de mi progenitores hasta que llegaran a la parte que de verdad me importaba. El castigo. Solo esperaba que no fueran tan desalmados de cambiarle la clave al Wi-Fi de la casa.

Y llego y fue mucho peor de lo que me esperaba.

-Estoy decepcionada de ti, Eren Jaeger. –Había dicho Carla, y fue mucho más doloroso de lo que creí.

Normalmente los regaños de Carla solían ser muy conciliadores y hasta tiernos, eran sus castigos y acciones lo que demostraba que era una especie de Perséfone. Pero jamás había escuchado palabras similares salir de la hermosa boca de Carla Perséfone Jaeger. Supe que era verdad y se que ella se sentía de esa forma por la cantidad de veces que habíamos abordado el mismo tema y yo no mostré un cambio mínimo.

Posiblemente, y aunque hubiera sido doloroso, yo tampoco le daría demasiada trascendencia a las palabras de la mujer que me trajo a la vida.

-¿Qué haremos contigo? ¡Sabes que tienes un deber que cumplir! –Deber, deber, deber. En eso se basaban los regaños de Grisha, aunque yo sabía que el solo se preocupada por mi futuro y que no terminara como un vago friki con sobrepeso, siendo hacker de software por una mala paga. Posiblemente viviendo de la herencia y bajo el cuidado de Mikasa que, a diferencia mía, tendría un futuro lleno de billetes verdes y (rogaba a dios que no) casada con el idiota de Jean.

En todo el asunto ella solo se dedicaba a verme con reprobación y una que otra vez con preocupación. Y lo dijo.

-Eren, solo estamos preocupados por ti. –La ignore. De verdad, esta escena se había repetido un par de veces, pero algo me decía que esta vez iba a ser mucho peor.

Después de unos muy largos minutos, escuche el resoplido de Grisha, ya los tres se habían casado de darme tanta lata. Ahora venia la peor parte, algo en mi se revolvió con incomodidad.

-Se acabo, Eren. –Y ahí iba. –Es hora de tomar contigo medidas mucho más drásticas. –Esta vez Carla no me dirigía miradas de aliento, ni siquiera me miraba. Mikasa se veía inexpresiva. –Si no tienes intención de ponerle más interés a cumplir tu deber yo hare lo mismo.

En ese momento hubiera preferido que mi querido Hades me hubiera quitado el apellido, decirme que tendría que trabajar, mandarme a casa de mis tíos o incluso desheredarme. Pero no.

-Aun estás bajo mi responsabilidad, así que tienes terminantemente prohibido utilizar la Xbox, Play, Wii o el computador o celular. Ni siquiera veras televisión o prenderas la radio, si es que aun sabes que cosa es. –Cada vez que mencionaba algunos de los aparatos sentía como una flecha se clavaba justo en mí. No quería exagerar, pero la verdad era que yo no sabía absolutamente nada más. No existía algo en lo que yo destacara o que despertara así sea un poco de interés en mi.

-¿¡Qué!? –Le grite a Grisha. –Por favor papá no puedes hacer eso, -Le dije casi con burla. –no se hacer absolutamente nada más. Nada capta lo suficiente mi atención, ¡lo sabes! Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

-No, Jaeger. Esta vez, te pasaste.

Quise gritar, patalear, llorar, quitarme el apellido y mandar todo a la mismísima mierda. Pero en lugar de eso, subí las escaleras de caracol hacia mi habitación. Desde la cual, salió un profundo grito proveniente mi garganta cuando mis ojos vieron el lugar. Estaba vació, totalmente. No tele, no compu ni consolas. ¡Ni siquiera mis magas o comics! En ese momento supe que la había jodido y que Grisha hablaba muy enserio.

Pero, igualmente, la noche paso y todo lo demás perdió interés. Solo que ahora tenía bastante energía acumulada que no tenía el interés de gastar.

Fue allí cuando llego la siguiente bomba.

-Tendrás un tutor. –Había dicho Grisha una mañana a solo un par de días que impusieron mi castigo. En realidad mi actitud no había cambiado mucho, seguía sin prestarles mucha atención a los profesores en las clases y la inmensa acumulación de energía me mantenía ansioso casi todo el tiempo. Un profesor me había dejado una nota para mis padres y yo ni moleste en tratar de ocultarla, como tampoco me había molestado en violar el castigo de mis padres.

-¿Un tutor? ¿Te volviste loco? –Le dije. Y tanto el como Carla me habían mirado mal. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que yo pensé en un principio.

-No has tocado alguno de los libros que aun hay en tu habitación y al parecer ni te esfuerzas en aumentar tus notas. No se que más hacer contigo, Eren. Esta será tu última oportunidad, si no puedes congeniar con tu nuevo tutor. Te mandaremos a un internado militar.

La voz de Hades había sonado nostálgica y por momentos pensé que los caballos del apocalipsis cristiano habían destartalado su reino y él y Perséfone junto a Cerberus Mikisa Akerman Jaeger tenían miradas llenas de angustia. Yo mire a los tres con profunda pena, porque si, sin siquiera comenzarlo ya me había dado por vencido, me iría a la militarizada.

Ese día no dije nada, de nuevo, y solo espere para que llegara la burla de tutor. En el momento que nos veamos él lo entendería al igual que yo. No lograría llamar lo suficiente mi atención, perdería el interés (si es que alguna vez lo tuve) y la historia se repetiría.

O por lo menos eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando Grisha lo dijo. Mi padre solo se limito a beber de su café después de eso, el resto de mi familia infernal continuó con su desayuno.

Tres días después, fue que llego el momento de conocer mi pase al internado.

Aunque sin darle crédito como bien anti-religioso con familia mitológica que soy, me había dado cuenta lo mucho que estaba equivocado. El mismo día que vi la desgracia cerniré sobre mi, presenciaba un milagro.

Un milagro llamado Levi-san.

Han sido muchas y variadas las veces y situaciones en la historia de la raza humana en la cual los humanos han mencionado que han creado conexión con dios. Ver un milagro más allá que la virgen María en una tostada -en mi caso sería afrodita en una tostada Francesa, y recalco **una tostada Francesa** \- creía yo como algo muy improbable. Puede que sí, que mi tío Zeus -y la verdad era que a ninguno de mis tíos le quedaba el papel- haya decidido hacer contacto con los seres humanos o hasta que la mismísima Ishtar escogiera un nuevo sacerdote para año nuevo y tomara forma corpórea para ello, pero era en lo cual, simplemente, yo podía carcajearme de incredulidad.

Veía más posible que tío Poseidón –muy similar al vecino bonachón de la casa de al lado que siempre utilizaba bermudas y sus gorditos (y senos, porque si, tenía senos) al aire además de una gran pecera en el diván- se presentara de la forma en la que lo hizo en la película de Pi, con una gran tormenta y un tigre a punto de devorarte.

El día que vi la vida de Pi, decidí que mi hijo se llamaría Richard Parker.

De alguna forma en mi antagónica vida, los segundos siempre fueron pesados, esperando el momento en que por fin pudiera estallar. Consideraba que al ser Perséfone y Hades pareja sin hijos, debía yo ser lo bastante audaz como para buscar mi lugar en el inframundo, pero eso jamás llegaba a despertar mi interés.

Mi interés estaba muerto junto a mis videojuegos, pero entonces el milagro golpeo a mi puerta con un dulce acento Francés.

Era el perfecto milagro que adelanto los segundos, minutos, horas y por fin la bomba Jeager puedo hacer explosión.

Digamos que para explicar el momento más significativo de mi vida, hacia falda describir el milagro. Empezó con dos golpes suaves en la puerta, seguido de mis pies arrastrase por la gran sala y abrir de par en par el blanco portón de madera.

Y paso, mi vida, sueños, ilusiones, mi familia mitológica y los interminables mundos de Mario. Desfilo por segundos mi primer poli, la vez que Carla trajo para mí el Nintendo 64, la vez que Grisha trajo para mi una hermana, el día que conocí a Armin, Jean, Marco… Fue una sensación similar al escuchar el final de A Day in the Life de los Beatles, los solos de guitarra de Jimmy, The Wall y el suave "lollipop" de los 50's, todo al tiempo. Mis neuronas comenzaron reacciones químicas desconocidas y la sangre en mi cuerpo se calentó hasta llegar a un estado plasmático y concentrarse en mi cabeza. Sentí como en mi abdomen se generaba un huracán arrasando todo mi sistema circulatorio. Y, finalmente, todo fue vacío. El completo vacío del inicio de los tiempos, mucho antes de la gran explosión.

Pude sentir pánico en cada uno de mis ligamentos interiores, solo el dolor que sentía por dentro al ser absorbido por el huracán. Luego, el minuto por fin termino y nadie pudo cortar el cable rojo. Había hecho explosión. Y solo ese par de macro segundos fueron necesarios para crear todo lo existente y dejarlo en la infinita expansión constante.

Comprendí el inicio y el final, el alfa y el omega, el secreto de la vida más allá de Oparin y una evolución diferente a la de Darwin, pude ver el secreto más profundo de Melva, los mismísimo querubines y la columna de fuego del antiguo Israel.

Pero nada de eso importo, porque ahora sabía que era lo que importaba para mí. Ni ciencias naturales o sociales, ni matemática o idiomas. Nada.

Solo un par de ojos grises que me miraban con fastidio.

Le sonreí, mientras entendía que, en realidad, el amor es como huracán.


	2. De tutorías y café

**Notas:** Un saludo muy grande a todos los lectores de este fic. Espero que de verdad os guste o que hago. Muchas gracias por los reviews, follow y fav.

No hay advertencias especificas. Espero les agrade.

* * *

 **Segundo: De cuándo las tutorías demoniacas comienzan y son impartidas por el ángel representante de la belleza; Entonces bien y mal se sientan a tomar un café cerca del trono de Hades y Perséfone.**

-Levi-san, Levi-san… ¡Ah! L-Levi-san, uhm… -Si, ese era yo, practicando mis gemidos para cuando mi delicioso tutor decidiera, por fin, hacerse cargo de mi joven virginidad.

Claro que tuve que ver unos cuantos animes, dramas y películas de temática homosexual y otros, no tan homosexuales.

Había presenciado como una magnitud incremente de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo entero a tan solo un recuerdo de distancia. No era necesario más que evocar los opacos ojos de mi querido Levi-san para hacer un descontrol hormonal coaccionar en todo mi organismo.

Existía entorno a Levi-san un aura de seducción y superioridad que no hacia más que aumentar mi libido. La primera vez que sentía ese tipo de deseos en toda mi corta edad de 16 -casi 17- años de vida. Si debía de ser sincero, existía una especie de atmosfera o campo electromagnético que me atraía constantemente hacia mi tutor, como un cuerpo celeste a otros cuerpos más pequeños. Mirar sus inexpresivos ojos fue similar a un choque de dos átomos de carbono a velocidades colosales, causando tal calor en mí que sentí como reacciones nucleares generaban toxinas que inundaron mi cerebro, nublando mi capacidad de ver.

Ante la impasible mirada de ese hombre, pude poner en práctica las leyes físicas de Newton, esas (hasta ahora) aburridas leyes cargadas de ecuaciones que los maestros de la escuela siempre se mataban explicando y yo tomaba como una clara invitación para dormir. Había empezado a comparar mi estado mental con un simple objeto X. La primera ley del hombre-manzana menciona que un objeto se encuentra en inercia hasta recibir una fuerza externa, en ese caso comenzaría a actuar conforme a las condiciones primarias: Fuerza, masa, ángulo de colisión… Mi mente, en este caso el objeto X, no conocía otro estado aparte de la inercia; y se debía a la falta de una fuerza externa lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer al interés resurgir por mi mente en todo su esplendor. Levi representaba una fuerza Y que colisiona con un objeto X en completo estado de inercia, con una fuerza tan potente y una velocidad con un número de más de 6 cifras más decimales, que fue capaz de lograr un desgarre espacio-temporal irreversible.

De alguna forma, esa era exactamente la función que tenían los ojos de Levi-san en mí; eran la fuerza necesaria para sacarme de una fase de insensibilidad, de un profundo sin sentido. Era el motor necesario para sentirme humano.

La tercera ley del movimiento, se basa en la contraparte de una fuerza: la llamada acción-reacción. Cuando a un objeto se le aplica una determinada fuerza, el objeto tiende a emitir una fuerza similar en sentido contrario. En dado caso la fuerza Y de Levi ejercida sobre mi, objeto X, fue de proporciones casi incalculables, pero siguiendo los dictámenes físicos yo, o sea el objeto X, debía expulsar una fuerza contraría o puede que explotara, y era Levi quien debía de hacerse cargo de mi fuerza contenida, por 17 (16) añitos.

Era ahí cuando las leyes uno y tres se funcionaban para entender la ley número dos. Dinámica.

Ahora mis días se asemejaban a diagrama de cuerpo libre; cada acción de Levi-san implicaba una fuerza que actuaba sobre mi, algunas con su debida reacción pero todas, absolutamente todas, actuado sobre mí.

Por citar simples ejemplos; podría en concordancia el día que mi querido Levi-san por fin hizo acto de presencia en mi vida, sus bonitos ojos grises, su brillante cabello negro, su inmaculada piel blanca, ese candente cuerpo cubierto por una ropa casual pero elegante y esa sexy mirada de superioridad. El aspecto de Levi había sido suficiente para darme valores numéricos, pero eran sus acciones quienes realmente comenzaban a efectuarse en mí de forma maniáticas.

Después de abierta la puerta, dure unos breves minutos en reaccionar. Solo había sido capaz de mirar con dilección al hombre frente a la puerta de mi casa. Fue él quien había dado el primer paso en nuestra relación. La primera mueca, además del fastidio, que vi en Levi fue como frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Supongo que tu debes ser Eren ¿me equivoco? –Había dicho.

Y mi corazón había latido con tal fervor que por momentos pensé que me encontraba al borde de una taquicardia. Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren… ¿mi nombre solía sonar tan bonito? La voz de esa persona era profunda y casi ronca, bañada por marcado acento francés que le daba un toque de sensualidad capaz de arrasar con todo redtube con solo un par de audios.

No supe en que momento me había sonrojado. Pero había logra asentir.

Nuevamente evoque a los dioses egipcios -si, en algunas ocasiones me deleitaba con el politeísmo- que me ayudaran a encontrar mi voz. Aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo, la primera silaba que Levi-san escucho de mi, había sonado como una agudo pitido; me había avergonzado de nuevo, mientras aclaraba mi garganta y hacia imitación de una voz gruesa y sensual, que en realidad no había salido tan bien. Esa fue mi llamada acción-reacción ante las primeras palabras que me dedico Levi.

-Si, lo soy. –Intentaba hacer uso de mis inexistentes dotes actorales. –Usted debe ser el nuevo tutor. –Dije.

La penetrante mirada del hombre me miro un poco desde abajo, cabe mencionar que yo era un poco más alto que él cosa me atraía aun más, como un pedazo de metal frente al imán más grande del mundo. Me miraba con algo parecido a la curiosidad y levemente lo afirmo:

-Levi Rivaille,-se presentó.- me gustaría hablar con tu padre un par de cosas, Eren. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Volvía a sentir como cantidades increíbles de dopamina golpeaban con fuerza en mi cara. Intensos puñetazos casi dolorosos. Su voz profunda, su elegante figura y refinado léxico, me habían demostrado su parte más profesional y yo me pregunte si ese hombre sería así todo el tiempo o era la cotidianidad un campo más del cual debía de explorar.

De nuevo fui torpe, le deje un tiempo más que largo esperando por una respuesta de mi parte. Finalmente le había mirado pidiendo clemencia ante esos estoicos ojos grises.

-¡Ah, claro! –Me corrí hacia mi lado derecho, permitiéndole la entrada a mi casa.-Siga, Rivaille-san, llamaré a mi padre.

Supuse que había sido una pedazo de caca a la hora de pronunciar su glácil nombre, pero el no había dicho nada en ese momento. Solo entro lentamente, limpiándose la suela de sus zapatos con la fea alfombra café con un estampado navideño que le había regalado la abuela a Carla hace un par de años. Mi tutor había echado una discreta mirada a su alrededor, volviéndola a posar en mí.

-Solo llámame Levi. –Menciono con voz neutral.

-Uhm, bien… ¿Levi-san? –Al momento que aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca una dulce sensación reino en mi paladar, un sabor similar a los chocolates suizos que Hades daba como tributo a Carla. El cosquilleo decidió extenderse, bajando por mi laringe y haciendo nuevos desastres en mí estomago. Me encontré con los incontrolables deseos de repetir su nombre, más y más veces, y que a su vez, el también dijera el mío.

Él había seguido a la sala de estar y yo le mire hasta el momento en el cual se sentó en el cómodo sofá central a petición mía, luego corrí hasta casi perder el aliento hasta el cuarto de mis padres, donde ambos se disponían a alcanzar el segundo círculo.

-¡Papá! –Grite apenas entrar, aun jadeante y si haber golpeado a la puerta.

Grisha se había alejado con rapidez de Carla, dando un salto casi olímpico, mientras ella seguía un poco recostada sobre la cama, con ropajes intactos, gracias a los dioses. Grisha había musitado un agitado "¿qué pasa, hijo?" Mientras que Perséfone pego un agudo y no tal alto grito de "No es mucha molestia que toques a la puerta entes de entrar". La ignore, casi sin intención, para posar toda mi atención en Grisha.

-¡Papá! –Volví a decir casi en un chillido emocionado. –Levi-san te esta esperando en la sala. –Vale, por fin sentía de nuevo ese placer de decir su nombre.

-Oh, el tutor. –Y Grisha había salido del cuarto seguido de Carla. Yo había vuelto a correr para llegar primero a por Levi.

La charla había transcurrido con monótona formalidad. Gricha hablaba acerca de lo que era conveniente para mí mientras Levi se limitaba a asentir. Hablaron del clima, el juego de futbol de anoche, sobre el delicioso té negro de Carla… Fueron breves los segundos en los que se toco el tema acerca de la vida de Levi; pero este, casi en todo momento agrio y cortante, había sido hasta algo brusco al hablar de si mismo. Cosa que tanto Carla y Grisha tomaron desapercibido.

Había llegado el momento que yo tanto había esperado escondido detrás de un muro mirando constantemente a mi futuro tutor. Los padres infernales, pensaron que era mucho más prudente que él y yo nos conociéramos antes de comenzar con las clases. Cuando Hades llamo por mí para postrarme ante su trono, mi corazón latió de forma alocada. Me recargue contra la pared para evitar caer al suelo, tuve que respirar repetidas veces con la intención de calmar mis reacciones. Finalmente salí de mi escondite para darles cara a mis padres y su invitado.

-¿Pasa algo, papá? –Pregunte fingiendo desinterés, actuando natural.

-Si, hijo. Creo que ustedes ya se conocen ¿no? –Yo asentí levemente –Pues bien Eren, el joven Levi será tu tutor de ahora en adelante. Por lo que vi conveniente que mantuvieras una charla con él antes de comenzar las tutorías.

-Bien. –Dije.

Y Hades se levantó cediéndome su puesto frente a él.

Mi padre se había retirado y mi madre había vuelto con una par de tazas de delicioso café en leche. Él bebió de su taza mientras yo le veía algo cohibido.

Ante el potente silencio mordí mi labio, y mis manos jugaron nerviosamente sobre mi regazo.

-¿Y bien…? –Dije forzando conversación.

-Tus padres comentaron que estas a punto de repetir grado. –Dijo él dejando el café a un lado.

Ah, claro, los estudios, pude haberlo olvidado por un momento. Solía olvidar que Levi no era más que mi tutor, desde el primer día. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso?

-No tengo demasiado interés en los estudios. –Mencione a la par que desviaba un poco mi rostro. Escuche un resoplido salir de sus delgados labios seguido de un cortante comentario de reprobación. Me había molestado, un poco, con Levi. Él no sabía mucho sobre mí o sobre el inquietante estado de inercia en el cual había estado sumido todo este tiempo, siendo todo culpa de él al no haber aparecido desde mucho antes. Yo solía ser bastante imprudente y hasta algo impulsivo, pero me había contenido, no podría echarle en cara a Levi no haber aparecido desde mucho antes. Por lo menos no por ahora.

-Usted no lo entiende - Me queje. –Ni mis padres ni mis maestros llegan a captar lo suficiente mi interés, mis padres lo saben y aun así se empeñan en que yo continúe asistiendo a clases. No es lo mío; no espero que usted me entienda, nadie lo hace, ni siquiera mi hermana que convive conmigo desde hace ya varios años, no tengo un lugar exacto al cual pertenecer.

Yo le había confesado todos los ideales que rondaron mi cabeza por un tiempo lo suficientemente extenso, casi desde que tengo memoria, pero mi querido Levi-san solo se había limitado a verme con sus inescrutables ojos llenos de reprobación, haciéndome poner algo nervioso, por momentos sentí miedo de esa persona. Luego había relajado su semblante para mostrar ante mi un cara de desinterés propia de quien esta a punto de soltar una ofensa con un marcado tono cínico.

-Lo único que entiendo es que eres un mocoso malcriado y desagradecido.

Tuve que hacer una mueca compungida, con mis manos en constante movimiento sobre mis muslos.

-Eso fue cruel, Levi-san.

Él había hecho de nuevo un gesto de desinterés, pude leer en su semblante un sarcástico "¿A, sí? Pues te jodes" Pero de igual manera no hizo ningún comentario fuera de llevarse la taza blanca de café de Carla a los labios. Por unos momentos yo estuve tentado a discutirle, pedirle que se largara e irme al internado; pero algo en sus palabras había colado mucho más a fondo de lo que debió. No es que yo fuera mal agradecido… no, se supone que el incomprendido soy yo ¿no?

Poco a poco él y yo nos sumimos en un silencio casi gris, como la tarde que reinaba en el palacio terrenal de la real familia infernal. Sentía una especie de malestar mezclado con incertidumbre, aun después de las palabras de mi tutor, no me pareció lo suficientemente ofensivo como ganarse mi odio o rencor. Levi había vuelto a hablar.

-Dijiste que tenías una hermana, ¿no vive contigo? –Me pregunto. Nuevamente yo le había visto, conectando nuestros ojos, por lo menos compartiendo un café y una, casi, extraña platica.

-Tiene mi edad. –Aclare. –Según supe esta en casa de unos amigos estudiando para un examen. –Nuevamente no agrego ningún comentario, solo se limitaba a observarme de manera demasiado profunda, no iba a negar que eso me hacia sentir bastante nervioso. –Ella es buena persona pero su personalidad es algo compleja. –Le dije hablando con excesiva rapidez. –Es la personificación de Cerberus, siempre cuidado de todo.

-¿Cerberus? –Repitió el con algo de incredulidad.

-Ya sabe, el perro encargado de cuidar las puertas del infierno. –Le explique.

-Si de quien se trata, mocoso. –Me dijo fastidiado. –Te pregunto por qué le dices así a tu hermana.

Me alce de hombros.

-Lo hago desde hace mucho –Le respondí. –Al igual que mis padres representan a Hades y Perséfone. O el vecino de unas calles a Poseidón.

-¿El gordo exhibicionista? –Le sonreí un poco, aguantándome una carcajada. El pareció mirarme con incredulidad.

-Eso… está bien, supongo. –A Levi no parecía importarle demasiado. Pareció meditar un poco en mis palabras en silencio antes de continuar. –Si… si se supone que tus padres son un pareja mitológica y tu hermana el guardián del tártaro, ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? Hades jamás tuvo descendencia.

Volvía a encogerme de hombros.

-Aun no lo sé; llevo pensando en eso por más de diez años. –Yo no solía hablar de la extraña analogía en la que envolvía a mi propia familia, pero Levi era diferente, era alguien que ejercía demasiada fuerza como para hacerme pensar con claridad. –Pero se quien es usted. –El pareció confundido por un par de momentos, yo le devolví una grata sonrisa. –Usted es un halo de luz en el reino de las tinieblas.

Ahora si que me miraba con asombro. Parpadeo un par de veces y hasta puedo jurar que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su mandíbula. Aun mirándome con los ojos levemente más abiertos, respondió:

-Eres una persona extraña.

Y yo le había sonreído.

-¿Y eso es algo malo, Levi-san?

Yo estaba expectante a su respuesta, el volvió a tomar entre sus manos la taza de café, de esa forma tan elegante y glácil que solo había visto en él.

-No, -Respondió al fin, después de algunos minutos. –No es algo malo.

Con sus ojos grises aun puestos en mi, lo vi esconder una sonrisa detrás de la taza del delicioso café de Carla.


	3. De profecías Lascivas

**Notas:** Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por todos los Fav, Follows y Reviews :)

 **Aclaraciones:** La única aclaración que quiero hacer es acerca de Levi; En realidad Levi no supera los 20 años y su vida a sido, relativamente, normal. Por lo cual, puede que su personaje (también el de Eren) sean un poco Ooc.

 **Tercero: De cómo el heredero sin nombre se entrego a los deseos e intento manchar la luz con libido y lascivia.**

De ahí en adelante mis días parecieron transcurrir con una extraña melodía. La ancha calle de mi vecindario perecía mucho más angosta y acogedora de lo que alguna vez fue. Era similar a la vieja calle de Ed, Edd y Eddy; el sol alumbraba los tejados faltos de arreglo con una insulsa fantasía. Era como ver ese tipo barrio de las películas de los 90's con una niña rubia de trenzas y overol lila, montaba un triciclo, con el suave olor a café inundando las calles y muchachos corriendo para no llegar tarde a clase.

Parecía como si cada mañana mi cabeza anduviera con una melodiosa voz y Pretty Little Angel Eyes, reproduciéndose repetitivamente.

Aquel primer día pensé que aún no era amor lo que sentía por mi querido Levi-san. En realidad, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no debería de haber algo distinto a un montón de químicos interiores. En una de nuestras clases Levi me había explicado que en realidad entre los humanos existían ciertos tipos de hormonas o estimulaciones que llegaban a afectar el sistema límbico lo que causaba la llamada atracción. Por breves momentos mi mente se dejo engañar por las perfectas explicaciones de Levi-san, mientras me susurraba nombres extraños y complicados con esa sensual y profunda voz baja que lo caracterizaba.

Pero él y yo no podíamos estar más equivocados. A medida que las clases comenzaban y me encontraba viendo mucho más seguido a Levi-san, había de reconocer completamente lo que supe desde el primer día que vi sus bonitos ojos grises mirarme con fastidio desde la entrada de mi casa. El amor es un huracán.

No necesitaba mucho más que verle un par de segundos para que la adrenalina invadiera mi torrente sanguíneo con peligrosa intensidad. Cada clase aprendía un poco más de mi querido tutor. Me había inundado a mi mismo en un ardiente proyecto de ciencias sociales en el cual mi único sujeto de pruebas era Levi-san.

Después del café, Levi volvió a los dos días, un viernes. Y se concreto que tendría espacio para mí los miércoles y los mismos viernes por la tarde. Como siempre él y yo subíamos a mi cuarto o al estudio de Grisha, la mayor parte del tiempo, completamente solos. Una que otra vez Carla se molestaba en interrumpir mi tiempo de adoración a Levi o como él lo llamaba "tutorías" para traernos algún postre el cual mi tutor rechazaba muy amablemente alegando no ser amante al dulce.

Ese primer viernes, tuve la fortuna de que fuera en el despacho de Grisha que contaba con suficiente espacio y una exorbitante cantidad de libros de todos los temas y materias.

Pude nutrir mi vista cuando mi querido Levi saco un par de anteojos delgados y se los puso para comenzar a explicarme un tema que en realidad no tengo idea de que trataba. Toda mi atención había sido dirigida de su sexy rostro y a sus aún más sexys labios, con esa parsimonia con la cual se movían, a la hora de hablar, adornados con una falta de color, delgados y… parecían tan suaves…

Levi-san era una persona hermosa, pero también era una persona elegante e inteligente. Sus palabras a veces toscas y cortantes hacían un maravilloso contraste con sus suaves manos que acariciaban con dulzura un largo lápiz que se movía por en medio de sus largos dedos.

Entendí en solo un par de clases que él podía ser una persona tan incomprendida como yo, y me vi a mi mismo en la insana obsesión de saberlo todo sobre él. Aunque mis intentos de preguntarle directamente habían sido en vano.

Lo milagros siguieron ocurriendo, y a pesar de ser más seguidos, cada uno era tan o más maravilloso, y yo era embelesado con cada momento en que tenía la fortuna de enfrentarme a uno. Uno de ellos había sido el día que su delgado lápiz cayo por accidente al suelo, ambos habíamos actuado con la misma velocidad, en poco mis nudillos rozaron los suyos; y una especie de corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo cortocircuito en todo mi sistema nervioso. Un calor invadió la zona afectada, y mi pecho dolió con una repentina intensidad a la par que escuchaba un bombeo acelerado en mis oídos. Bum, bum. El aire se atoraba en mis pulmones y mis ojos amenazaron con lagrimear.

Otro milagro sucedió después de eso, Levi-san miraba su lápiz descansar en mis palmas y lentamente levanto sus oscuras iris hasta chocarlas directamente con los míos. Y desde aquel día en que le vi por primera vez, volvimos a retomar ese desgarro temporal que causamos hace un par de días. Todo se había detenido y yo había contemplado con exactitud el significado de la relatividad.

-S-su lápiz… -Mi voz era baja y profunda, sentía una sensación de calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y leves espasmos hacían mi respiración salir casi entrecortadamente.

Él se había aclarado la garganta, casi con incomodidad. Entonces por primera vez, creí dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos. Fuera cosa física, química o biológica o no lo que sintiera Levi-san por mi, yo no le era totalmente indiferente.

Mientras, yo también debía explicarme a mi mismo exactamente que clase de ámbito numérico era mi tutor para mí, empecé sopesar las posibilidades, pero siempre terminaba encerrado en un alto fenómeno meteorológico. No había forma de explicar aquello de una forma hormonal.

En las tardes grises y a veces alumbradas por un sol anaranjado, aprendí cosas en el comportamiento de Levi, él era una persona decidida y bastante divertida -en humor negro, claro-, le gustaba el silencio, el café y te sin azúcar. Era un francés con una preciosa voz y un acento exquisito, siempre era muy radical con sus opiniones pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier ponencia. Sus marcadas ojeras me hablaban de las largas noches que pasaba en vela leyendo algún libro de Gustav Flaubert, León Tolstoi o Julio Cortázar; aprendí con el tiempo que gustaba de la poesía antigua y se deleitaba con los versos en octava real. Que en las tardes de los viernes, después de llegar exhausto gracias a las pesadas clases de estadística que veía con un anciano profesor, prefería algún trago fuerte que quemara su garganta, para beberlo lento y pausado, mientras se hundía en millares de letras, mientras sus impecables uñas se arrastraban por encima de algún texto. Y luego levantaba su ceño fruncido hacia mí...

-Hey, Eren ¿Me estas escuchando? –Pero sus ojos chocaban con los míos y yo no era capaz de musitar ni una silaba con coherencia. Y mi cara ardía para luego decir algún comentario salido de sentido y ver como una pequeña sonrisa parecida a una mueca se adornaba en sus labios antes de ser ocultada…

En el tiempo que pasaba con más rapidez de la que yo hubiese deseado, aprendí a llevar su mal humor y a aprovechar al máximo sus momentos de amabilidad; nunca me pasaban desapercibidas sus pequeñas sonrisas, muy pocas, muy hermosas. Aprendí a llevar momentos de complicidad y a compartir silencios mientras él revisaba los ejercicios que le debía de presentar.

En poco entendí algo de lo cual no me había sorprendido de sobre manera. No era químico, ni físico, biológico o psicológico, no. Era algo mucho más potente, algo más allá que le meteorología. Me había enamorado perdidamente de Levi-san, y había sido algo que lo hice desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando escondió por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa de mí.

Él era un haz de luz capaz de alumbrar todo el inframundo.

Mi familia infernal se había relajado un poco, en realidad mi relación con ellos parecía mejorando o simplemente era el hecho que ahora veía todo a mi alrededor un poco mejor.

Sin embargo, nuca faltaron las circunstancias inesperadas.

Hace un par de días, hubo ocurrido una situación muy diferente de lo que solía ocurrir con Levi-san.

Fue precisamente uno de esos pesados viernes con los que debía lidiar mi querido tutor. Supe por sus expresiones que Levi-san estuvo tentado a cancelar nuestras reuniones por lo menos esa semana, pero al final había desistido de esa idea. Aquel viernes, papá Hades estaba en su trono, no precisamente en el sofá más cómodo de la sala, no. El trono principal de Hades era el baño privado que había en su despacho; y aunque yo sabía que el disfrutaba de sus baños junto a Carla -gracias a infinita cantidad de traumas de la infancia-, su despacho era su santuario personal, donde el excesivo poder de Perséfone no era muy efectivo.

No había quedado otra opción más allá de encerrarme en mi cuarto con Levi y no era algo que personalmente me incomodara. Sabía que a él le daría igual, pero aun así nunca me dejaría cerrar la puerta y echarle seguro. A veces mi querido tutor llegaba a ser tan receloso que me causaba un colapso mental de lo infernalmente tierno que era. Y sexy, Levi-san siempre era sexy.

Continuando, fueron semanas pesadas para él en su facultad. Con el tiempo, Levi había tenido unos cuantos retrasos y hasta faltas, en especial los viernes, por lo cual como forma de disculpa me había contado solo unos cuantos detalles sobre su vida personal o más bien, "laboral". Levi solía ser de ese tipo de personas que sentían e intentaban reparar las cosas aun sin ser muy dado al tacto y la sensibilidad a la hora de hablar. Fue en uno de esos viernes donde me entere de su estricto profesor, con el cual Levi había tenido un par de roces, eso había ocasionado que aquel hombre mayor lo tuviese pereciendo; pero el orgullo de él era demasiado grande como para mostrar debilidad delate de aquel sujeto. Extrañamente yo no mantenía alguna clase de recelo contra ese tipejo, aunque si lo odiaba un poco por separarme de mi Levi.

Caso dado que era diferente con el otro par de personas que le rondaban. Me explico ese mismo miércoles al llegar un poco incumplido, que se vio en la necesidad de terminar un trabajo junto a dos de sus compañeros, jamás me menciono sus nombres, pero yo los odiaba por obligarle a pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Y lo más odioso era que él no se quejaba de aquello.

Supe que ese par de antagonistas -posiblemente el único antagonista era yo- estuvieron en vela toda la noche con él. Y no quería ni imaginarme que cosas harían tres universitarios a altas horas de la madrugada; esa noche después de que Levi-san se marcho, había entrado en un ataque de pánico de cerca de siete minutos.

Supe, también, gracias a mis dotes como hacker que el maestro anciano tenia preparado para ellos una extenso examen que equivaldría al casi 20% de la nota final. Para explicarme, me había metido desde uno de los computadores de la escuela a la página de la universidad de Levi y revisado el pensum de su carrera. Poco después logre entrar como usuario y ver los horarios y exámenes de Levi, fue allí donde también note que los viernes, Levi iba de la universidad a mi casa directamente, sin pasar por la suya como hacia comúnmente los miércoles.

Volviendo al día en cuestión, Levi había llegado un par de minutos impuntual, que eso para él era una deshonra similar a tener una pelusa en sus ropajes, y habíamos subido juntos a mi habitación. Por mi parte, le había pedido que me esperase por un momento mientras traía algo de beber o comer. Ese día, a sabiendas de sus peculiares gustos, le había subido un poco de Whiskey Escoces que Grisha guardaba en la litera de vinos. Le había puesto exactamente tres pequeños cubos de hielo.

Al volver a mi cuarto, de nuevo había presenciado uno de esos magníficos milagros, frente a la alta mesa de trabajo donde había un par de libros regados, y la luz de la tarde se colaba por la ventada al costado, el sueño por fin había vencido a Levi-san. Su pequeña nariz aun sostenía sus lentes mal acomodados que dejaban ver sus pulcros parpados cerrados. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, soltado leves vahos de dióxido de carbono con un delicioso aroma a chocolate que tal vez comería para aumentar energía aunque alegaba no ser amante al dulce. Brillantes mechones de cabello se extendían por el escritorio haciendo un bellísimo contraste con las páginas cegadoramente blancas de los libros de texto.

Yo había dejado el trago sobre el mueble -ahora vacío- donde normalmente solía posarse la kinet y la tele plasma. Extrañamente, ninguno de eso objetos hacían realmente falta en mi vida.

Luego, caminé casi vacilante hacia Levi-san; aun dormido él ejercía sobre mí ese extraño magnetismo que obligo a acercarme a su rostro. Y jugué un poco con sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro mientras me acercaba más a él. Sentí entonces sobre mi rostro su leve respiración y capte el embriagante sabor a chocolate y a Levi-san, su rostro seguía siendo hermoso, aun si sus bonitos ojos grises estaban cerrados. Añadido que en aquel estado su fruncido ceño se relajaba visiblemente. Me encontré a tal distancia de él que su respiración golpeaba mis labios a la vez que mí ya muy acelerada respiración golpeo los de él. Por momentos, por mi boca levemente abierta entraban sus dulces y lentas inhalaciones.

Con mi corazón al limite cada que el pequeño espacio entre nosotros era cada vez menor, había entrado nuevamente en aquel delicioso desgarre existencial donde solo existía cabida para él y yo.

Extrañamente mi cuerpo se sentía más caliente que de costumbre y mi respiración se acelero a medida que me acercaba más a Levi, mis piernas estaban a punto de ceder y corriente viajaba por cada uno de los extremos de mi cuerpo. Cuando finalmente mi nariz rozo la suya absolutamente todos los vellos de mi cuerpos se erizaron y di un leve respingo, acelerando mucho más mis respiraciones, hasta el punto de parecer jadeos. Levemente me deje llevar por un raro placer nunca antes experimentado, había cerrado mis ojos concentrándome solo en las sensaciones, mientras nuevamente mi nariz se frotaba con la suya, robándole un delicioso beso esquimal.

Al abrir mis ojos casi llorosos, Levi abrió también con lentitud los suyos. Y nos miramos desde una cercanía solo apta para amantes, por largos y preciosos segundos donde logre enamorarme nuevamente del profundo torrencial de sus ojos grises.

-Eren… -Susurro con voz ronca por el sueño, yo nuevamente había cerrado mis ojos, bebiendo de ese profundo sonido, nutriéndome de la sensualidad de su perfecto acento. Y abrí nuevamente los ojos conectándolos con los de él, con los de mi querido Levi-san. -¿Q-que haces? –Me pregunto, nuevamente, con esa voz excesivamente baja, excesivamente seductora.

-Lo miro, Levi-san. –Le respondí con una voz igual de baja, salvo que la mía iba impregnada con algo que más adelante reconocí como deseo.

Duramos así casi otra década de segundo. Cuando el finalmente se aparto con rapidez, como si ambos fuésemos polos positivos, rechazando la fricción de mi mirada, negándome la dopamina de sus acompasadas respiraciones.

Me miro y su ceño se frunció.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, mocoso. –Me dijo con reprobación.

Yo nuevamente hice un gesto con mis labios casi doloroso. Él se había concentrado en reorganizar nuevamente los textos sobre los cuales se había quedado por breves momentos dormido, por alguna razón evitaba verme nuevamente aunque yo aun estuviera a poca distancia de él.

Había resoplado resignado y en un fugaz parpadeo pensé que tal vez el líquido ambarino haría a Levi-san sentir mejor. Pero, a tan solo dar un par de pasos, sentí una dolorosa punzada. Para cuando baje la mirada vi un pequeño bulto en mis pantalones, un paso más y un leve gemido había escapado de mis labios.

Levi volteo al instante a verme, solo para mirarme con sorpresa, mi cara se había coloreado con intensidad y sentí un calor similar a mi cercanía con Levi y desee volver a estar así de cerca con él, incluso más.

Levi había soltado un bramido molesto.

-Tu, mocoso pervertido. –Me había gruñido dándome una muy mala mirada.

-L-levi-san, ¿Qué me pasa? –Pregunte algo ansioso.

Ante mi respuesta, una expresión de desconcierto se implanto en su rostro. Examino un par de segundos mi semblante y reacciones, hasta llegar al punto en que algo muy parecido a la incomodidad adorno sus facciones.

Había dado un paso atrás, como si rehuyera de mí.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Dijo, y el tono de ira había huido de él.

-Me siento incomodo y tengo un exuberante calor, jamás he sentido algo similar.

-Y-yo… ¿Nunca has tenido una erección, Eren? – Yo negué. -¿Jamás tomaste clases de sexualidad o salido con alguna de tus compañeras y…? –Me había encogido de hombros.

-Nunca me he interesado en alguien anteriormente.

Ahora Levi-san parecía mucho más nervioso que yo, lo vi dar un par de vueltas en su posición antes de tomar con afán sus cosas y correr hacia la salida.

-Tengo que irme, -Dijo. –Date una ducha fría, mocoso. Eso ayudara. Hablare con tu padre para reponer el tiempo de hoy. –Sin más salió casi corriendo, dejándome con una protesta en la punta de la lengua.

Ese día mientras veía la espalda de Levi marcharse con rapidez, aprendí otro de los variados conceptos de la biología básica: reproducción. Pero ahora veía que encerraba mucho más; me encontré a mi mismo poniendo entre mis sensaciones preferidas el deseo carnal.


	4. Del Génesis de Armagedón

**Cuarto: De como el anónimo príncipe de las tinieblas enloqueció dando vida a una criatura por primera vez. Poco supo acerca de que ese era el génesis de su propio Armagedón.**

No es como si fuera totalmente ajeno al tema de la sexualidad. Claro, de ser completamente estricto en el tema.

Por decir algo, mi primera experiencia sexual, no se dio sino hasta después de los doce años, cuando apenas y comenzaba el sexto grado. Y, tal como era de esperarse, fue en compañía de Mikasa.

Digamos que era hasta algo irónico, que siendo ella quien más se oponía a la idea de que alguien como yo perdiera la inocencia. Más irónico era que "Alguien como yo" era simplemente: "Alguien como Eren, mi hermano". Sinceramente, aun creo que en algún universo alterno y profundamente trastornado, yo pude ser alguien más normal.

Fue un miércoles. Las nubes despejaron la totalidad de un cielo algo bicolor, o tal vez de más tonalidades. Donde el azul era algo profundo y el amarillo brillaba con fervor. Donde las nubes blancas simulaban algodón y sus amorfas siluetas, estimulaban la imaginación.

La profesora hablaba con monotonía.

Su voz no era dulce, como muchas veces sonaba la de Levi. Su falda apretada y algo alta, no la consideraba en lo absoluto atrayente; ni siquiera el par de espejos que caían sobre el puente de su nariz. Muchas veces escuche como Jean –cochino, sucio y mal hablado Hobbit con cara de caballo- alababa la forma en la que doblaba sus brazos y movía sus caderas exageradamente hacia un lado. La verdad, desde una tierna edad, ya ignoraba los detalles.

La mujer era muy estricta y generalmente solía ignorar sus chillidos enfadados y sus complicadas explicaciones, me llamaba más la atención la profundidad del… cualquier cosa menos sus malhumoradas expresiones. Ah, tan diferentes a la fina ceja de mi Levi encorvándose un poco en molestia.

No supe de qué trato la clase hasta que Mikasa, por simple inercia, corrió su pupitre hasta hacerse a mi lado y grito hacia esa odiosa mujer diciendo que ella y yo haríamos pareja. No soy capaz de recordar si chille o si simplemente me encogí de hombros acatando su decisión, pero no olvido su cara algo divertida cuando supo que, nuevamente, estuve distraído toda la clase. La forma en la que se desarrolló nuestra conversación, fue algo exasperante aunque levemente amena.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –Había comenzado ella y yo, simplemente, fruncí el ceño.

-No tiene que ver, Mikasa. –Ella sonrió, solía hacerlo muy seguido cuando estaba a mi lado, según ella porque la expresión en mi rostro era dulce.

-Muy bien, tomare eso como un no. –Tome aire similar a un pez, tratando de replicar, pero ella tenía razón, ni idea tenia de que día era. –Es agosto. Dos de agosto.

Hice el esfuerzo por relacionar esa fecha con algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada en lo absoluto vino a mi mente.

-Genial. –Le dije, después de un rato.

-Agg, ¡Eren! –Chillo ella algo exasperada, pero un leve matiz de diversión teñía sus gruñidos. Le sonreí grande, casi como pidiéndole perdón y ella volteo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

-¿Alguna celebración a Austro, oh dios todopoderoso del viento…? –Su puño golpeo con levedad mi brazo y negó en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Nope, -Dijo haciendo un dulce "Ploop" con sus labios. –Tendremos un bebé.

-¿Un bebé?

-Sipe, -Hizo nuevamente ese infantil sonido. Posteriormente, saco algo de sus bolsillos y me lo mostro. –Empollaremos un pollito para la feria de ciencias. –Y puso el huevo en mis manos.

Levante la mirada al tablero y con claridad pude leer nuestro nombres, debajo de unas letras que rezaban "Ymir y Christa: Volcán de bicarbonato", "Mikasa y Eren: Incubación".

* * *

Los siguientes días, aun en contra de lo que yo mismo me esperaba, resultaron ser bastante gratos. Era divertido, entre otras cosas, ver la cara de concentración de Marco "El Santo" Bolt con sus grandes gafas protectoras, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su estúpido compañero mezclaba peligrosos químicos y reía de una forma infantilmente desquiciada. Jamás olvidare sus gritos de terror cuando el extraño menjunje del cara de caballo explotó en su rostro, confundiéndose en su cara con sus cientos de pecas.

Yo estaba algo abstraído en mi proyecto. Claro, no como cuando estaba en medio de una partida de Warcraft o League of Legends, mucho menos cuando mi exquisito tutor concentraba sus ojos en el texto; pero si lo suficiente para quedar grabado como un buen recuerdo o por lo menos, saber de qué trataba o qué diablos hacia Mikasa con un huevo sobre una almohada.

Hablando de una forma más técnica, ese proyecto de ciencias de sexto grado fue mi introducción en la biología y en todo lo que concernía en la reproducción. Bueno, no todo, pero si lo que un mocoso de doce años y con hormonas en letargo, creía. Supe, en muy pocas palabras, que a los bebes no los traía la cigüeña. Al parecer eran producto de un proceso excesivamente complejo y casi milagroso.

El huevo en el pequeño recipiente de vidrio y el bombillito que le brindaba calor, según las explicaciones de Mikasa y la profesora, cada día crecía un poco más. Era algo raro, pues el huevo seguía igual. Supe, también, que los pollitos se iban desarrollando por dentro y no el huevo por fuera.

Posiblemente, el problema de mi proyecto de ciencias, comenzó a salirse de control poco tiempo después.

Como cada noche, papá Hades, mamá Perséfone, Cerverus Mikasa y yo, comíamos en lo más profundo del inframundo. Esa noche, mamá preparo viseras de gato, dedos de Franceses, judíos rostizados y de postre, helado de almas. Aun con la boca llena de sangre de franceses, Mikasa no era capaz de parar de hablar de nuestro proyecto; según lo que había dicho esa odiosa mujer, era posible que nosotros ganáramos. Y mis papás estaban un poco más orgullosos de mí que de mi hermana, pues jamás imaginaron que alguien como yo, lograra algo así.

La conversación siguió larga y amena, y hasta tocaron temas de cuando eran niños papá, tío Zeus y tío Poseidón, ganaron también la feria de sexto grado con un volcán de bicarbonato. Llegado ese punto, mamá pregunto acerca del progreso que había tenido en mi clase, hable de lo que sabía, sin dejarme llevar demasiado; El error lo tuvo ella, al preguntarme si acaso yo tenía alguna duda o había algo en lo que ella pudiese ayudarme a mí. Solo atine a encogerme de hombros.

-Pues hay algo. –Dije casi como un susurro.

-¿Si? ¡Genial, hijo! Dime que es. –Ella sonaba bastante emocionada, tanto hasta el punto que logro desconcertarme un poco.

-Quiero… -Tome un leve respiro. –Saber cómo te sentiste tú cuando incubaste mi huevo.

El silencio fue sepulcral. La anécdota repleta de risas entre mi hermana y mi papá se detuvo abruptamente, la mirada feliz y emocionada de mi madre desapareció con rapidez suplantándola con una de incertidumbre. Hizo el amague de un risita, como queriendo desprestigiar mi pregunta pero –y recordando que yo jamás presté atención a ese tema y como gracias a ellos dos y Mikasa, no hubo necesidad de que yo asistiera a las clases de biología cuando se tocaba ese tema- implantando en terror sus suaves y lindas facciones, miro a Hades. Y Hades estaba casi tan incómodo como cuando decidieron que él sería el rey del inframundo.

-V-veras hijo. –Comenzó sin despegar sus ojos de mi progenitor. –Cuando dos personas se aman pu-

-¡Él no pregunto eso, Carla! –Chillo Hades excesivamente rojo. Ante la mirada atónita de nosotros sobre él, tomo algo de agua y se aclaró la garganta, para posteriormente mirarme. –Eren… -E hizo una muy larga pausa. -¿H-has visto las mujeres de "The Bigest Loser"? –Me preguntó.

-Pues sí. Es de los pocos programas de Discovery Home and Health, que tú y mamá me dejan ver.

-Entonces esto serás más sencillo. Mira, Eren; cuando nosotros, los humanos, entramos en periodo de embarazo, nos ponemos así de gordos. Si, Eren, tu mamá fue gorda. –Pude escuchar un gruñido de Carla a su lado. –Veras, cuando una persona se enamora mucho de la comida, es natural que sucedan cosas como esas. El bebé hace el mismo proceso que tu huevo pero por dentro del cuerpo, entre la grasa, en las lonjitas de amor. Cuando las mujeres gordas de la serie les asignan un entrenador, en la antigüedad les llamaban parteras, y a medida de que comienzan con el ejercicio, expulsan sudor o "El aura del bebé" para que tú lo entiendas sería algo así como el Ki que tienen los Sayayines. Y a medida de que van expulsando el ki de su cuerpo, se va materializando el bebé humando en el mundo. Y así es como nacen los bebés.

Papá sonreía victorioso y, extrañamente, su explicación fue fácil de entender para mí. O eso creí hasta que mamá le golpeo en el costado con fuerza.

-¡Grisha! –Chilló molesta.

-Pero entonces si yo me enamoro de la comida y engordo, ¿puedo tener un hijo?

Mamá y papá se miraron confundidos mientras Mikasa solo resoplaba, contraída.

-Claro que no. –Dijo mi madre. –Algunas cosas que dice tu papá son ciertas, cariño. Lo demás son estupideces. –Lo último lo dijo mirándolo directamente. –Es cierto que los humanos tenemos los bebés por dentro de nuestro cuerpo, pero los niños no son grasa. Bueno, lo son pero no lo son. En fin. Lo que quiero decirte, hijo, es que para que haya un bebé se necesita de dos personas, como tu papá y yo, que se amen. –Y luego se encogió de hombros. –O no. Es sencillo, esas dos personas tienen relaciones y después el código genético del padre, que es el 50%, viaja a por el otro cuerpo hasta el otro 50% que está en el ovario. El espermatozoide se une con el ovario y ¡poow! Nueve meses después sale un milagro.

Mamá sonría de una manera poco normal mientras papá y Mikasa se calman de un pequeño infarto mientras le gritan la forma en la que osaba corromperme.

-Emm… Mamá –Irrumpo en la discusión. –No entiendo.

Mi madre suspira de manera forzada, llevándose con incomodidad su mano hasta entrelazarla en sus cabellos y comienza nuevamente con su explicación.

-Bueno… a-a través de un proceso de… transferencia de datos, esas dos personas comparten un… historial. Cuando los dos historiales se unen, crean uno, totalmente diferente. Es como si Toshiba y Dell se unieran y crearan un súper sistema operativo dentro de la base de datos de Dell, pero para eso, Toshiba tuvo que usar un cable de transferencia de datos que lo unía al puerto USB 2.O de Dell. Como cuando Bender de Futurama saca un cable y, ya sabes, lo conecta al puerto de la esposa del jefe de la mafia.

-Mamá, Mikasa no me deja ver Futurama.

Mi madre me miro mal, antes de ponerse de pie, sus manos temblando un poco, toma sus platos y sale de allí, después de decir: -Es suficiente, Eren. Confórmate con eso.

Basta agregar que ese año Mikasa y yo perdimos la feria de ciencias, siendo derrotados por el volcán de bicarbonato de Ymir y Christa. Y que aquel profano y blasfemo tema jamás se volvió a tocar en el palacio terrenal de la familia infernal. O no por lo menos en mi presencia.

Vaya, para mí y mi mitológica mente, era algo muy complicado.

* * *

Era viernes, yo aún estaba en la escuela. Me habían sacado de la clase de ciencias esa mañana, justo por esa cláusula en mí matricula que mi papá y Mikasa obligaron a la institución a firmar: Eren no sería pervertido o corrompido sexualmente. Jamás me importo, es más, me agradaba cuando en noveno grado me sacaron en reiteradas ocasiones de la clase por violar la cláusula, pero hoy era diferente.

Como siempre contaba los segundos para ver a Levi, pero tenía un nuevo sentimiento que emergía dentro de mi pecho, estaba lleno de contradicción. En medio de la inminente curiosidad, de la emoción de esos nuevos sentimientos y la sensibilidad esporádica de mi cuerpo, pude sentir vergüenza. Oh, Zeus. Oh, Dionisio. Los nervios me corroen.

Por encima de las cabezas de la cafetería, trato de localizar a mis amigos: Lastimosamente entre ellos están también Jean e Ymir.

Como no puede ser de otra manera, mis amigos también son seres mitológicos. Jean no es más que un asqueroso Hobbit con cara de caballo e Ymir una malvada arpía pecosa. Una malvada arpía que trata de robarse a Afrodita porque sí, Christa es la reencarnación de la diosa griega, solo que más bajita y con pésimos gustos al querer que la estúpida –y cobarde- arpía la robe. Armin siempre ha sido egipcio, en contra de mi parecer. Es el dios de la luna y la sabiduría, Toht. Marco, por otro lado, es un santo. De todos los dioses de Grecia y Roma, escojan el más bueno, ese sería Marco.

Sin embargo, no es lo mío preguntar abiertamente a alguno de ellos que me explique sobre sexualidad.

Cuando, desde distintas partes de la cafetería se reúnen en torno a mí, el nerviosismo se presenta en su más puro estado.

-C-chicos, necesito que me ayuden. –Los presentes detienen todo rastro de conversación, la bruja arpía de Ymir me mira con suspicacia antes de conectar sus profundos ojos de buitre con los del enano Jean.

-Vaya. –Dice aun mirando a Ymir.

-Considero un milagro que Su Inminencia se dignara a pedir ayuda de unos impuros súcubos como nosotros. –Dice en tono jocoso la arpía.

-Jamás serás un súcubo, bruja. –Le respondo. –Eres una arpía, una con ojos de buitre. –Ymir pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un bufido.

-Como digas, majestad. –A la par, yo también viro los ojos.

-Ya muchachos, por favor. –Dice Marco sonriendo.

-Cálmate un poco, Ymir. –Ante las palabras de Christa, la mujer suspira resignada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué sucede, Eren? –Pregunto amablemente Armin y me pregunto si hasta una persona como él sabe acerca de los temas de "sexualidad" y yo no.

-E-es que… quiero saber… sobre sexualidad. –Sentencio.

El silencio reino y las bromas con las cuales Ymir y Jean planeaban bombardearme, nunca llegan. Llego a pensar que ellos tampoco saben de ese tema, pero sería demasiado surrealista.

-Lo siento, Eren. –Comienza Marco a explicarme. –Pero la misma cláusula que tu papá le hizo firmar al colegio, Mikasa lo hizo con nosotros.

-El acta tiene aprobación de nuestros representantes legales. –Agrego Jean. –Aunque cuando Ymir y yo cumplimos dieciocho, tuvimos que renovarlo.

-Nos hizo firmar esa maldita hoja desde quinto grado. Eres muy lento, Jeager. –Se mofó Ymir.

-Creo que hasta Bert, Rienner y Annie, firmaron. –Concluyo Armin. –Hay condiciones desde trabajo forzado hasta multas millonarias. Cuando tuve suficiente edad le pedí a mi tío que la revisara, es abogado. A cambio Mikasa no trata de asesinarnos o someternos a marginación social.

Siento un montón de sensaciones envolverme; generalmente no es así. Sin embargo, siento molestia. ¡Que no soy un niño! Tengo ya diecisiete años. Miro a mis amigos con el ceño fruncido y sé que más de uno se muerde la lengua por preguntar qué sucede conmigo. No sé qué tan prudente sea confesar abiertamente lo que sucede conmigo. Menos si alguno de ellos puede comentarle a Mikasa y meter en problemas a mí adorado tutor.

Un escalofrío recorre toda la longitud de mi espina dorsal y siento como los vellos de mis brazos se erizan, sonrió de una forma extraña; por inercia mi mano derecha viaja hasta la superficie de mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón. La sonrisa de mi rostro se borra al notar como late con fuerza… estoy algo nervioso. Y me desconcierta y avergüenza. No es un secreto que Levi genera cosas extrañas, tampoco que hay un sentimiento mucho más grande de lo que pude sentir con anterioridad.

Aparto la mirada y me tapo con el flequillo, casi que un jadeo general se escucha. Me levanto, tomo algo para comer en el camino y, la cara completamente roja, vuelvo a sonreírles.

-Es que me gusta alguien. –Digo.

Durante la vida de una persona es normal acostumbrarse a los silencios sepulcrales. O tal vez no. Lo sería de ser la vida de una como yo. Como Eren, hermano de Cerverus e hijo de Perséfone. Sobrino de Zeus y mejor amigo de Thot.

* * *

Era una posibilidad para mí, sentirme levemente ultrajado. Hasta eso era supervisado por mis padres. Sé que toda la red de mi hogar, sea televisión o internet, tiene control parental. Jamás habría la posibilidad de poner esos canales sucios de los que hablaba Jean que veía en casa de sus abuelos, cuando todos dormían. De esos canales que durante todo el día mostraba electrostática hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

He salido con más de diez minutos de anticipación pero camino con más lentitud de lo normal en mí; decía mi madre que Hades siempre tendía hacer eso cuando se sentía triste o molesto con alguna situación, aunque no era como si yo me sintiera así. Solo me daba algo de vergüenza verme hoy con Levi, no es como significara como si no lo fuese hacer, lo haría, nadie puede detener este remolino de emociones.

Cuando llego, Mikasa me sonríe de una forma poco común en ella, seguidamente frunce el ceño con rabia.

-Tengo que irme. –Maldice por lo bajo. –Jean dijo que hay algo muy importante que debe decirme. –De nuevo hace una extraña mueca. –Tu tutor; esta arriba.

-Está bien. –Le dije. Casi esperando que se quedara un poco más. –Por favor, golpea un poco a Jean de mi parte. –Mikasa hace un gesto casi molesto con su ceja, pero sus labios tratan de ocultar una melancólica sonrisa. Aun no sé qué tan buena o mala persona puede llegar a ser Jean. No es que me agrade, pero por alguna razón aun lo sigo considerando amigo, y por alguna razón logro atraer la atención de mi endemoniada hermana.

Mikasa toma su abrigo y finalmente sale; puedo suponer que lo único que hacia acá era esperar por mí para recibirme. Odia a Levi, lo sé. Pero también confía en él, por ser escogido por mi padre para este trabajo en específico. Tal vez hasta mis padres sepan algo que yo ignoro; o tal vez, en esta ocasión fueron descuidados.

Levanto la cabeza, mirando el final de las escaleras de caracol, notando que al final de ese recorrido estará mi habitación y Levi en ella. Entiendo que no soy muy bueno tratando de descifrar emociones, mucho menos las mías; pero últimamente todo parece más sencillo a la vez que complicado. Claro, sé que tengo miedo y exactamente ese es el meollo del asunto. Tengo miedo de ser rechazado.

Es decir, soy torpe, lo suficientemente joven, no soy una persona de mundo como posiblemente lo es él. No tengo dinero y mi futuro amerita terminar viviendo a costillas de mi hermana y cara de caballo. Lo peor es que no tengo el conocimiento o la esperanza para entrar a una buena universidad por mis propios medios y no por la influencia de mis padres.

Bueno, también tengo cosas positivas; hace dos años gane el campeonato de Smite. Aún tengo el trofeo y una foto con Armin y Mikasa.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con ferocidad a medida que la distancia va disminuyendo; llegar al último piso se me antoja igual que la maratón anual. El bombardeo en mi pecho se expande hasta mis arterias y venas, las cuales puedo sentir como trasporta de una trastornada forma glóbulos blancos y rojos. Sin embargo todo parece detenerse de golpe, en un milisegundo, casi como una tormenta carente de gravedad, casi como un golpe seco en medio del océano.

La lentitud de mis movimientos, llega a desconcertarme. El reproche mental en mi cabeza cesa, mucho más al sentir el leve escalofrió recorrer mi piel, una pequeña corriente eléctrica al momento de posar mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Por un momento creí que era raro, y sonreí inundado por los nervios, pues el material no estaba especialmente frío, sin embargo el vacío que se generó en mi estómago, lo aclaro.

Paso saliva de una forma algo exagera y, cuando por fin abro la puerta, lo primero que mis ojos detectan, es el cuerpo de hombre desnudo en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación.

-Oh, mocoso. –Comenta Levi tratando de llamar mi atención. –Bienvenido a tus clases de sexualidad.

Sin embargo, no soy capaz de desviar los ojos.

 _ **Nota:** Estuve muy indecisa si continuar o no este fanfic, y aun lo estoy. Sin embargo, agradezco mucho los favoritos y seguidores, como también en el review. Sobretodo, gracias a todos por leer el fic._


End file.
